


Bonnie and Clyde

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), happyduo
Genre: Arson, Drug Addiction, Fluff (?), M/M, Short One Shot, basically criminaly acts, if ur uncomfortable dont read!, no beta read we die like the idots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 2 criminals broke into the same museum at the same time and falls in love!! TW !! read tags !! TW !!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> idk I'm sleepy as fuck man, also hello clowns how are we feeling from today? 😀/lh /j  
> there's some lowercase here, sometimes i forget to change it uppercase so eh.  
> also, English ain't my first language so bear with me here 🧍♀️

it was Saturday,18 October 2018, time to do some work.BadBoyHalo likes stealing things, he known for stealing pretty much anything he likes, and he recently just saw that pretty quartz peony in the museum quite a few weeks ago and he wanted it.

it was Saturday,18 October 2018, the time to do my plan, skeppy has planned this heist fro quite a while now, usually the guards take Halloween breaks(i know Halloween breaks doesn’t exist its fro plot convenience :P)Skeppy likes doing drugs(pls skeppy doesn't have an addiction it’s for plot convenience kids don’t steal shit and do drugs) and he recently ran out of money to buy some, and he also recently found out about the expensive, valuable gem peony in that museum and he wanted it.

9;45 pm, time to do this, you can do it badboyhalo! he sawed the museum roof open and threw his rope and tied it nicely into his weights that he put on top of the roof, inside the observing area was scary, the cameras and the lights off, he hopes he doesn’t get caught.

it’s 9;45 pm, time to do my plan, he has his bomb ready and light it up on top of the roof and it explodes, he dropped his rope and tied it to the weighs he put on top of the roof.

there it was, the flower, it looked so pretty, he could just touch it, grab it and make the flower all his, right as he put his hand on the peony another hand grabbed it too.

“WHAT THE FUCK” skeppy screamed, he was shooked to see another person there

“AA! wait no don’t CATCH ME, OFFICER “ bad also reacted, surprised to see another person.

“I’m not gonna arrest you, I’m here to take the flower” skeppy snickered, as he grabbed the flowe- “no mister! its mine i touched it first!” the brunette replied, visibly annoyed at the other person “um no its mine!” “i touched it first its mine!” “no mine! “min-” “WHAT’S THAT NOISE?” oh shoot a police officer.

Skeppy grabbed bad’s hand and climbed the rope he thew skilfully, he quickly closed the gap with a piece of plank he had reserved. when they were on top of the building, bad quickly grabbed the rope he threw into the museum and threw it into the side of the museum so they both can get down quickly and safely.

“WTF dude, that’s so smart,i never thought of that” the raven boy complimented the other skill “thank you, we could’ve been fucked!” “me? YOU’RE the one who had the genius idea of covering up the hole, that’s so smart! also, thank ME? you’re the one practically saved me from being caught, i don’t have a quick-thinking prosses and im glad you do, we could’ve been muffined!” bad answered, he really taught the raven guy was smart

“awe shoot, i do say so myself, also its practically your fault that we got caught! it’s my flower and i need it!” skeppys mood changed quicky, tbh he doesn’t really mind since the brunette boy in front of him was prettier than any cool gem he had seen, is he gonna kidnap him and sell him for drugs? ehhh its a fifty-fifty . “MY fault? and why do you even need it anyway??” the boy replied, he was genuinely annoyed by his tone, not really because damn that raven guy was prettier than the flower, he’d steal his heart anytime.

“i need it to pay, my bills loser, also drugs but bills importantly, i don’t have electricity and clean water “ skeppy admitted, he really doesn’t have a stable place to stay considering his addiction. bad gasped “ you can’t stay with me-” “-skeppy” “SGEPPY!” bad was exited, he never really had a roommate and it’ll be cool if he had one, also choosing a random guy he just met as his roommate that doesn’t even pay the bills might be a bad idea, but eh, he won’t kill him right? “hm, how do i know you won’t kidnap me and sell me for drugs of something huh, whore?” skeppy replies, he’s flattered, the again his years of being a criminal doesn’t really guarantee safety. “AAA! language! and no! i would never hurt you, stop thinking negative!!!” the other screamed at the words the tanned guy was using. he doesn’t look like the type who would kidnap you and seel you for drugs, then again he probably trying to grab his trust and backstab him later, but eh he doesn’t mind getting backstabbed by a cutie of a guy he just met a few minutes ago.

“y know what? fine ill take up your little offer, what yr name though?” “oh-I’m badboyhalo, you can call me bad” “hm, are you like a bad boy who plays halo or something? “ skeppy laughed at his own joke, bad rolled his eyes.

ïts Sunday, 18 October 2019, it has been a year they lived together, after living with bad, and bad living with skeppy, they have become less criminal- kinda? and skeppy has reduced with his addiction though they still have a little chaos in their blood “yo bad, its October 18th, the day we met, how about we stir up some trouble?” they raven declared as he burst into bad’s room, they have moved away from the city the originally met to live in a nice cottage by the river- so they can hide from cops obviously! not because they’re gay and wants to have animals as children.

“hm, great ides skeppy, what you thinking?” bad got up from his bed, yawning as he did so. “im thinking burning the community college down, the kids looks like they've been tortured just look at them!” bad looked at skeppy in disbelieve, I mean he likes arson, but burning down a whole entire college? but then again he remembered the fuckin pain that placed brought him, also he's a mischievous little bitch, I mean they both are. "y'know what skeppy? its the anniversary for the first time I met you, your plan may sound crazy, but there's no wrong with being an absolute maniac from time to time" bad looked at skeppy in a mischievous kinda way, as he walked to the kitchen. skeppy let out a yes as he walked outside the door to their outhouse, where they keep their 'weapons' "17 gallons of oil, I think that's enough" skeppy yelled from outside, so bad could hear him from inside "OH YA! um that's more than enough if we execute this right"

(girl idk how tf fire works also I hate science so I wouldn't be using logic, so if I describe this badly then I'm sorry)

"hm, you see that janitor bucket thing? yeah we gonna put oil in the water" skeppy explained his plan "Idk if that will work, also I don't think we even need oil if we execute this right" bad hummed at skeppys plan "true, the again were dumbasses, we can't do shit right" "true, true". and they did so, putting oil in the mops water and carefully throwing oil in the sides of the building. "perfect, that janitors gonna come to mop the floors, the student will come in and we start the fire!!!" skeppy explained his plan, as he mischievously laughed, bad also laughing with him. 

and did so, the floor was covered in oil and the janitors' pay wasn't good enough so they probably didn't care. bad skeppy ran around the school places where there's little people come by and started the fire, it was amazing really how fast the fire spreads. the duo quickly ran and went to the city watchtower, the see their little creation tear the school down, it was fantastic! watching the fire spread with your boyfr- i mean best friend was a magical feeling.

"isn't it crazy how fast the night changes? i remember meeting you at the museum last year, and now here we are, best friends watching the world burn" bad whispered to skeppy, skeppy just nodded in agreement as he pulled bad closer into his arms, "crazy, how much we've changed, lowkey i wanted to sell you for drugs back then, now look at me, not wanting to trade you for the world" skeppy chuckled, bad wanted to show him his "seriously" face hes making, but too caught up in the moment as the warmth of his best friend skimming through his skin, "yeah, I love you, happy muffinversary skeppy" 

its Saturday, 16 October 2020, crazy how much closer they've been, everyone thought they were a couple, and skeppys gonna change that by making them a couple, he has prepared his confession, he just need 1 thing, the gem peony, he still remembers the day the first met, he wonders if the flower still there, he hopes so. he already prepared, he made the tunnel, dug trough, all he needs to do it grab it and bam, the flowers all his.

bad is thinking about skeppy, he's always thinking about skeppy, he loves skeppy, therefore he wants to confess the love he's been having for skeppy, he really doubts skeppy is gay, but then again, have you heard about 'be gay do crime'? also they are CLOSE friends, of skeppy doesn't feel the same way it'll be okay right?

its Sunday, 17 October 2020, 7;00 pm bads gonna decorate their backyard for his little confession, he wants this moment to be special, and perfect. " skeppy would you mind staying out for a couple of hours? i need to do something" bad shout from his room, grabbing the decorations he prepared, like cute plants and rocks "actually,I'm gonna be out for a few hours bad, so yeah I don't mind" skeppy shouts back, grabbing their car key on the counter next to the door "ih perfect! are you gonna stay out, or sleep here?" "I'm planning to go back home, and immediately go back home so..." "OH! perfect! good good okay bye skgeppy!!!" he waved to his best friends through the door "goodbye bad, I love you" bad blushed, he hoped to make that I love you to a romantic i love you.

skeppys drove to the museum, grabbing some other things just in case he needs it, he carefully went down the flower area and behold it is, the flower he wanted 2 years ago, he grabbed the flower carefully, not wanting to break it, and he carefully put it in his bag, he accidentally stepped on something, but he doubts the security would notice. its sounds short and easy to do, but it was quite scary and long, he hasn't been on a solo in so long, he's used to having bad as they went on their missions together.

skeppy drove back home "BAD IM HOME!" he shouts, but he finds bad passed out in the couch, was he okay? or was he just overworking himself like he always do , skeppy went to his room and plopped his body, he stands up and carefully put the flower in his drawer to hide it from bad, can't wait for tomorrow. 

its Monday, 18 October 2020 Bad has been telling skeppy to "DONT GO TO OUR BACKYARD" also, skeppy was confused on how bad didn't even mention their anniversary. he felt scared, they've been distant the whole day, and bad always busy "someone commissioned me to bake this really hard cake, ill so busy skeppy sorry!" . he just sat in his room thinking about how he didn't even mention their ANNIVERSARY the day they became friends, the day their world changed.

9;45 pm, time to do this "skeppy i need to tell you something, can you go outside for a sec?" bad screamed from outside, and he tried to cover up the cake he made "what bad? is it something dumb? i don't wanna talk about this" skeppy sighed, he really doesn't know why he's so mad, maybe because he went all this trouble for bad to not speak tp him the whole day? "you know what bad? i have something to tell you too" "REALLY? how about we say it at the same time" bad was confident skeppy liked his back, I mean,,,, they're so close right? 3..2..1.. "SKGEPPY I HAVE FEELINGS for OU, ND I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU,I LOVE YOU, BOYFRIEND TYPE WAY" "BAD I DONT THINK THIS IS WORKING OUT, YOUVE BEEN IGNORING ME THE WHOLE DAY! ARE YOU EVEN A GOOD FRIEND?" they both looked at each other...disbelieve..skeppy couldn't take it, he confessed, and was sobbing,he was heartbroken.. awkward seconds came by, skeppy decided to make a movie.he "

he opened his arms and grabbed bad, whispering "i-im sorry bad,I love you,I don't think you're a bad friend, I guess I'm just mad, I can't belive you ignoring me was teething that pushed me off the edge" bad is still sobbing in skeppys arm, looked up at skeppy "I like you too,I live you, boyfriend type, I want you,I need you,I love you..bad" he finished his sentence, grabbing a flower from his fanny pack , he bowed down, holding the flower "bad, I would like YOU to be my boyfriend, would you accept it? after the trolling,the fights, the downs, would you like to be my one and only?" skeppy asked,it was more a decleartion than a question but still, "OF COURSE YOU MUFFINHEAD" bad embraced for a hug again.

"I cant believe this,I love you,I love you,,,bonnie" skeppy gasp,in a positive way and smiled, looking at the boy hes hugging "I love you too,,,clyde"

"excuse me but an artefact has been stolen, hae you seem a tan male, bout 5'8 dark fluffy hair,big brown eyes and around you guys age?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk who the fuck Bonnie and Clyde is, but good for them!! good for them!!  
> also sorry for the idots joke I HAD TOO


End file.
